castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Night
PlotEdit After finding out the truth about Baboon's murder, The Villians try to force the truth from the Goodies, until the ghost of Tina aids the Goodies, but theres a shock in store. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual Opening theme) (The camara shows Morgana's hand with a photo of Baboon on it, while she is sitting alone on top of a cliff with it heavily raining) Morgana: (Talking to herself and crying) Oh my sweet, Why did you have to go like this?. (then talks angry) I will find out who did this to you and when i do i will destroy every Goodie that stepped foot in this world! then when my time as come we will be together forever..(shouts) Chucky!! Chucky: You called me Morgana: Bring me every fool that's standing on this planet then bring them back to the HQ, where i can brainwash them into bringing me the goodies one by one, then when we've killed the brats the world is ours (she then stands up and evilly laughs while the thunder and lightning worsens) (Meanwhile back at the goodies, they try and intrervine Melody on why she killed Baboon,) Lyndsey: (crying) Morgana's gonna kill you if she found out that you killed Baboon Melody: (crying and panicing) I know!...please help me Tommy: Both of you calm down! now..lets sort this out! Nobody is going to find out what Melody done, it's too soon..we all need to stick together on this one. We all need to get out of the country..go back to Vice City, iv'e gotta a few hiding places around, lie low for a while. Daffy: No we can't Tommy! they will find us, Melody, listen to me go to the police and confess.. Melody: What?! Daffy: Tell em that it was an accident, you really didnt want him dead, the banana just flew out your hand then hit Baboon and he fell Melody; It was no accident Daffy, i did it because i wanted him dead! he has ruiend many lives and lost many too. Daffy, don't you want justice for Tina? and Lyndsey, dont you want him dead for nearly killing you? we all have our reasons. So im taking Tommy's offer. Tommy: Good! we better get going then, out of here quickly the better! (After luring everyone in the country to Villian HQ by Chucky, Morgana tells them they are hostages and will be put under a spell.) Morgana: '''Everyone Of England! You are all now under my power..the power of EVIL!. (behind her are screens with the goodies faces on) You will get these good for nothing brats and bring them to me...ALIVE '''Man: We are not kidnapping those people! Evil..the lot of ya! Morgana: Oh don't worry..we wont be the only ones (Then a mist of red power brainwashes the people)...Now get them Everyone: (all brainwashed) Yes Master (When a bunch of people spy on the goodies, they see that they are fleeing so they decide to kidnap them) Woman: There they are! Boy: Where are they going? Violet: (to Tommy) Why are there people watching us? Tommy: I dunno, but its suspicius....(Then talks to people) Hey...is everything ok? Man: Gotcha! Little Girl: The others must be inside (While the others are being kidnapped. Lyndsey, Daffy, Lyndsey Duck, Melody, Tom and Lisa manage to escape) Lyndsey Duck: Who are these people? What do they want with us? Melody: Morgana! she must know what i did! Lisa: Dont panic Melody! they haven't seen us we better run and fast! Daffy: And where do you think we'll run to excactly? Lisa: I dunno, anywhere (After a couple of hours, in a darkend forrest, the goodies rest) Lyndsey: Ooh we can't runaway forever! Lisa: Ok we better rest! but for 10 minutes then we run again..all stay together Daffy; I want some time alone..just for a few seconds Lisa: Ok but don't be long! (Daffy sits alone in the forrest by a lake and talks about his problems until the ghost of Tina comes) Daffy: (Talks to himself) How did the world come to this? It's full of evil now, we've lost everyone (Then throws a stick in the lake then looks up) Oh Tina! if your'e looking down help us..help us rid of all evil and bring good and happiness back. (Bright light shines) Daffy: (Shocked) Tina! (As Daffy is about to run to Tina, she stops him) Tina: Dont come near...Death dosn't want the living near..only when he wants it! Daffy: Tina! It's good to see you! Who really caused the explosion? Tina: It was Baboon who caused my Death..him and Skunk! Daffy: Skunk? Tina: He caused the whole explosion, didn't you know? Daffy: (Gutted) No!... Tina: Tell the others..but not the Skunk. You and your girlfriend work quite well Daffy: Yeah! she's a good'un..been though enough with Zod and all the evil life around her but i look after her. I wish you was around Tina...we can be friends Tina: The only way to get me back is either for your girlfriend to take my place or for you to join me in death Daffy: Tina! Lyndsey is not taking your place...take me instead Lyndsey Duck: (shouts) Daffy! (Tina fades away) Lyndsey Duck; Who are you talking to? Daffy: I saw Tina! As a ghost...It was Baboon and Skunk who caused the whole explosion Lyndsey Duck; What? Daffy; Tell the others but not Skunk! I can't believe She came back Lyndsey Duck: Daffy listen to me! Tina's not coming back...she's dead. Your soul changes when you die and Tina is not the same..what ever she says or does it's death that's controlling her....and i sort of knew Skunk was in on it! Daffy: What? why didn't you say anything to me? Lyndsey Duck; He was acting strange for a few days...he was looking suspicius but i just thought it was the stress of Baboon's murder..im so sorry Daffy. (screams are heared) Lisa: (screaming) Daffy! Lyndsey! Lyndsey Duck: It's Lisa! (the ducks run to find that Lisa, Lyndsey, Melody and Tom are gone) Daffy: Theyr'e gone! Lyndsey Duck: Wev'e gotta save them! (After looking everywhere, Daffy rests until he hears Lyndsey Duck scream) Lyndsey Duck: (screams) (Daffy runs, only to find an angry evil ghost of Tina holding Lyndsey Duck hostage) Daffy: Wo'h! (then speaks calmly) Let her go Tina! Lyndsey Duck: (scared and crying) Help me Daffy! Tina: (Angry) I told you either she takes my place or you join me in death! Daffy: Why are you doing this Tina?! Lyndsey Duck; It's Death! it's telling her to do it...it wants more souls Tina: Shut up! (then looks back at Daffy) So..? Daffy: I'll go...but let Lyndsey go free, let her live a long happy life! Tina: (evilily smirking) Deal! (Tina then pushes Lyndsey Duck to the ground as a Evil magical power grabs hold of Daffy..slowly killing him) Lyndsey Duck: Daffy! Daffy: (getting powerless) Run! Lyndsey! Tina: (Eviliy laughs) (Nervous, Lyndsey Duck plucks up the courage and manages to push evil Tina, to stop her from killing Daffy) Tina: (being pushed) Wo'h (gets back up) Brats! (Daffy and Lyndsey Duck hold eachother closely while encountering evil Tina) Tina: Soon i will get you soon enough! and with this i'll......Where's my Necklace of Skull? Lyndsey Duck: Looking for something (Holds the necklace) Tina: (sinister voice) Give me that! (Lyndsey and Daffy stab the necklace, and dark energy and mist leave it while Tina explodes into dust. Daffy and Lyndsey duck then brake down on their knees and hug while crying) Lyndsey Duck: (crying but happy) We did it! We're alive Daffy: (Happily crying) You saved my life! I wouldn be here without you! (both hug) Daffy/Lyndsey Duck (Gasp) The Others!... (Meanhile at The cliff tops) Morgana: (Shouts) Find me the two ducks now! Pebbles: Let us go you big meanie! Morgana: You shouldn't call me a big meanie! you know someone in the crowds is using you..all of you! they aint your friend. Chucky: (shouts) Come up my sweet! (Tiffany walks to the villians while smirking) Goodies: (shocked) What!? Tiffany: (kisses Chucky's cheek) Good to see you too my dear! Skunk: (shocked) you're a villian!? Tiffany; Pretty much...yeah!. You see Skunky, some friends who you meet aren't actually your friends, like life-long ones. Iv'e been gathering all the goings on of all you goodies and reporting them back to Baboon and Morgana!..oh that reminds me..i know who killed Baboon!. (A Chandelier then drops and crashes down and traps the villians, as Daffy and Lyndsey duck come to the rescue, the goodies escape) Morgana: Arhh..they're escaping! (Coughing heared inside the cave) T1000: I didn't know you had a cold ma'm? Morgana: I dont! (The Villians including Tiffany look inside the cave to reveal it's Baboon.) Baboon: (Sinister voice) Long time no see...So What took you all so long? (Then evily laughs) (End Of Episode) Cast in Order of AppearenceEdit *Pat Corral....................................Morgana *Brad Dourif........................................Chucky *Katie McGlynn........................Lyndsey *Tara Strong.,..............................Melody *Ray Liotta..........................Tommy *Joe Alaskey................................Daffy Duck *Billy West...........................Man *Tara Strong......................Woman/ Boy *Sarah Vowell........................Violet *Katie McGlynn..............................Lyndsey Duck *Yeardley Smith...............................Lisa *Annie Mumolo.......................Tina (Ghost) *BJ Ward......................Pebbles *Jennifer Tilly.......................Tiffany *Joules De Jongh..........................Skunk *Robert Patrick....................................T1000 *Paul McLoone......................Baboon Screencaps Evil Tina with Lyndsey Duck.png|Evil Tina hold Lyndsey Duck hostage|link=Eternal Night Tina's afterlife.png|Tina's Afterlife|link=Eternal Night